Purple Anemone
NAME: Purple Anemone KANJI: 紫色のアネモネ ROMAJI: Murasakiiro no anemone TITLE: Sylth of Purity SEX: Female SEXUALITY: Lesbian RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Taken AGE: 50 light years BLOOD COLOR: Amethyst FLOWER COLOR: Purple FLOWER STATUS: Mid Blood FLOWER: Crystal Flower (Sky Dweller) KIDS: 160 dead children LIKES: ? DISLIKES: ? LOCATION: The Clear mansion STATUS: Alive Name Meaning Purple Anemone is named after a flower named after her. Anemones come from the Greek word Wild Flower. According to Greek mythology, the anemone sprang from Aphrodite's tears as she mourned the death of Adonis. Thought to bring luck and protect against evil, legend has it that when the anemone closes its petals, it's a signal that rain is approaching. Biography Years before she was introduced she was just a happy Flower. It was when she was 3 light years old when shit began to happen. She like some Flowers were born from two Flowers which would've been a Poppy (Red Anemone) and a blue Anemone. It could've also been a pink Anemone too since pink and light blue make a pinkish purplish color (I mean she's an amethyst blood). It is yet unclear at this moment. There's tons of theories that our Poppy and Anemone had sex her (Though those theories are debunked since the Flowers who had her are dead). Anyways Purple Anemone had a regular fun life. She was a happy wild Flower. She'd always take adventures around Hananokuni. Note; This is during the time where Hananokuni was becoming a dangerous place. She came home and found both her parents dead. They apparently were raped violently then killed violently. She was then kidnapped and placed in a camp full of sadistic Flowers. She witnessed Flowers young and old beaten, tortured, raped and killed. She herself was tortured and raped. During her time in this camp she was sexually humiliated. Eventually these sadistic Flowers got tired of the Flowers they were torturing so they decided to bury them alive in a dirty place somewhere in Hananokuni and bury them alive with poisonous snakes, spiders and killer bees. Purple Anemone and another Flower were the only survivors. When she was freed she went back home, the house where her parents were both killed. The house was gone. A couple years later she tried recovering she met a Flower (Unknown Flower though she was hinted to be a blue blood of some kind) and fell in love. Not long after that they both got married and decided to have kids. Purple Anemone thought her life was changing....until one day she had a painful miscarriage. It was both physically and mentally bad. The Flower that she was with left her for another Flower (Who could actually have babies). Purple Anemone was depressed for about 3 years. She then got the idea to go to Fairyland (Bad idea). She liked it there and thought her life would be great. She thought all the people were kind and better than her actual race. That thought changed quickly as she was kidnapped by a group of humans (4 men) on January 13th and tortured for the course of 13 months. During this time she was raped a bunch of times and beaten badly (Though she's a Flower so she can regenerate). She tried escaping but she failed with every attempt and was punished by either getting cigarette burns on her, raped violently or having her legs set on fire. On her 13th month she decided to escape and yes, she did escape successfully. By now she was very scared of humans and hated Fairyland. This is when a Flower war was going on so there were colonies set on fairyland. She escaped during a bad time. Not long after she escaped bad luck hit her again. Yes, again, she encounters bad things. This time a Flower soldier found her and beat her senselessly. Her body couldn't take it anymore so she poofed to regenerate. Then hours later her Flower was found and was placed on a mirror. There, she was taken to so many places and was used over the course of years. It was then she was useless to them and was abandoned, in the Crystal Dessert. There, she was found by Clear Quartz. A million couple years later she was found by Clear Quartz. Clear Quartz was on a mission. She was just there to see if the Dessert had anything. During her mission she found a mirror, the mirror Purple Anemone was imprisoned in. Clear Quartz decided to keep this mirror (Because she thought it was so pretty). Little did she know that this mirror had a person in it. Later that day when Clear Quartz was sleeping in her room, she notices that the mirror is glowing. Clear Quartz doesn't think much of it and decides to walk around Fairyland with it. Clear Quartz learned that it could talk when she asked (Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the baddest, prettiest bitch of all ?). To her surprise the mirror replied with (You are). That's when Clear Quartz gets really excited and starts to play with it. Later that day Clear Quartz is friends with the mirror. She notices the Flower on the mirror then thinks back to Crystal Quartz, who helped a Flower who was trapped inside a kitty plushie. Clear Quartz then understands the Purple Anemone was trapped in the mirror. Like with what Crystal Quartz did with Snowdrop Clear Quartz did the same with Purple Anemone and thus, she was right. It was another case with a purple Flower being trapped inside of an object. Purple Anemone imminently thanks Clear Quartz. Purple Anemone disappears before Clear Quartz can say anything. A month later Clear Quartz gets a message that other Flowers are coming for her and that she should be afraid. A couple days later a big ship arrives in Fairyland. It turns out to be Black Magic Hollyhock and a couple other Flowers. Long story-short she's trapped on this ship...until it crashes. There Purple Anemone tries to escape but Black Magic Hollyhock wants her to fuse with her. Purple Anemone agrees...only to trap her somewhere in the Gemstone fields. A year later Clear Quartz keeps having these weird dreams of Purple Anemone. 1st one was her bleeding out of every hole (Eye ball holes, mouth, nose, ears, other hjole...). 2nd one was Purple Anemone warning her. 3rd was Purple Anemone handling the fusion. Then another year later it turns out they unfused and are somewhere in fairyland. A couple months later Moonstone finds her. It appears Purple Anemone has an abusive husband (He forced her to marry and raped her on that night). She's been married to this bastard for a year. Every night he'd abuse her. Eventually the girls stepped in and caught the bastard abusing her. Personality and Traits Relationships Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Female Category:Flowers Category:Purple Flowers Category:��UnicornPoop��